1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable storage carts and more particularly pertains to a new equipment dolly for transporting sporting equipment to a desired location.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of portable storage carts is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 3,869,137 describes a device for carrying various pieces of sporting equipment to a desired location. Another type of portable storage cart is U.S. Pat. No. 4,227,710 having a wheeled cart for carrying and storing baseball equipment. U.S. Pat. No. 4,998,743 has a golf cart for storing and transporting golf equipment, U.S. Pat. No. 4,227,710 has a bowling ball equipment carrier for facilitating transportation of bowling equipment. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 378,456 shows a fisherman""s caddy.
An object of the present invention is to provide a new equipment dolly that facilitates transportation of sporting equipment to a desired location.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new equipment dolly that provides a cover member for covering the frame assembly to limit the contact of the sporting equipment to adverse weather.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises a frame assembly comprising a pair of stanchion members and a handle member. The handle member extends between an upper end of the stanchion members. The handle member is designed for being gripped by a hand of the user. The frame assembly is designed for receiving the sporting equipment whereby the frame assembly permits transportation of the sporting equipment by the user. Each of a plurality of wheels is rotatably coupled to one of the stanchion members. Each of the wheels is positioned opposite the handle member of the frame assembly. The wheels are designed for rolling across a support surface whereby the wheels are for facilitating transporting the frame assembly across the support surface.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.